Aspects of the present disclosure relate to the field of data networks and more particularly to the field of monitoring network addresses and managing data transfer.
Modern computer systems are faced with the task to processing ever growing amounts of data. For satisfying this task, distributed computing systems are used in which components located on networked computers communicate and coordinate their actions by passing data packets via networks. Thus, computing resources across a network are used to accomplish tasks. For example, cloud computing is a type of network computing that provides shared computer processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand. Requirements for implementing efficient distributed computing systems may, e.g., be availability of high-capacity networks, a widespread adoption of hardware virtualization, and autonomic and utility computing. Hence, there is a continuous need to improve monitoring network addresses and managing data transfer via networks.